Teacher's pet
by Cat in Dark
Summary: No summary,but please read and review![Contains light mature terms....I guess..]Thanks.ONESHOT


"Attention please,class!"Yelled the discipline master and the class settle down. Mumbling among themselves as they looked at the new teacher standing beside the discipline master. She looks very young and is wearing a a white blouse and floral skirmisher has a very innocent look and feeling,melting the hearts of the boys.

"She will be your form teacher this semester. As you can see,she is new to the school,so I hope that the class would not bully her..."The discipline master said sternly.

"My name is Hikari Yagami,nice to meet you all."The new teacher said as she took a bow,then gave a sweet smile.

"Miss Yagami,I will leave the class to you then."The discipline master said and took her leave.

Once the discipline master was gone,the class begin to throw questions at Hikari,

"Do you have a boyfriend Teacher?"Asked one of the girls.

"M..Me?!No!I don't!"She answered shyly as she blushes.

"Teacher,you're blushing!"One of them teased.

"Oh my god!Teacher is so pure-minded,just like someone..."Commented one of them as all their gaze averted to someone sitting behind the class quietly.

"What does this got to do with me now?!"The boy asked angrily.

"Come on Takeru,everyone here knows that you have the purest mind in the whole school..."they teased and started laughing.

"No,I don't!"He protested.

"Yes you do!What kind of guy can pick up a sex magazine and does not realizing that it is even after flipping it through?And when told,face turned as red as tomato?Not to add that you don't even get the hint that Misa senior gave to you,wanting to have sex with you..."One of the boys said.

"Wh..Who can get those kind of hints!?"Takeru said angrily.But the class ignored him and continued laughing.

"All right class,it time for us to start lessson.Take out your textbook and flip to page 37."Hikari said and begin writing on the whiteboard. Nobody had notice the evil smirk on her face that she had...

_Class ends..._

Takeru stood in front of the staff door,wondering why did Hikari told him to see her. He was sure that he did not do anything wrong at her class...

Takeru knocked on the door,waiting for reply. The next second,he heard Hikari's voice telling him to go in. Takeru walked in and greeted Hikari,Hikari signaled to Takeru to sit down on the sit in front of her.

"Teacher,is there anything wrong?Did I do anything that made you angry?"Takeru asked after sitting down.

Hikari almost chocked upon hearing what Takeru asked. "No!What made you think so?"Hikari said.

"No,it just that usually when a teacher calls a student after school like this is always when the student did something wrong...But I'm glad I didn't..."Takeru said and give a sighed of relieve. "Why did you call me then?"He asked.

"Nothing much really,I just wanted to know more about you...Is it inconvenient for you?"Hikari asked.

"No!Not at all!But we should also call along the rest the next time!Like what they say,the more the merrier!"Takeru said happily.

"But..."Hikari lowered her voice dangerously,she got up,lean her face closely to Takeru,so close that the could fell each other breath. "I only want to spend my time with you..."

Takeru could feel a chill down his spine,no matter how dumb he is,he could still sense that Hikari was up to something. "Teac...Teacher,it's get..getting late,I should be..be going now."Takeru stammered as he tried to push Hikari away and stand up.

But Hikari pushed him back onto the chair and held him there. Takeru was very surprised by the brute strength that she has,as Takeru recovers from his shock,Hikari quickly undid his tie and used it to tie his hand then pushed his tied hands down tightly .Meanwhile,she sat down on his laps.

"What are you doing,Teacher?!"Takeru asked,both shocked and frightened as he struggled.

"What am I doing?What a cute question...But I'm sure that Takeru you are not so dumb,a man and a women,alone in the room...What do you think you can happen...?"Hikari answered with a evil grin on her face and she nibbled his ears lobes,making Takeru flinched.

"Teacher,please don't fool around anymore!Untie this please!"Takeru requested and continued struggling,but he could not budge at all.

"I can't do that Takeru,the fun is just starting..."Hikari whispered beside his ears while her hands undid his shirt buttons. "And I suggest that you stop struggling,you can't break free as long as I am gripping on you..."She added.

"Who says!"Takeru said angrily as he got the feeling that he is belittled and struggled even harder.

"Well,if you insist...But I should tell you this first,I am martial arts black belt..."Hikari said. Takeru froze,he can't believe what he just heard.A girl,no woman,who looks so weak actually knows martial arts and is black belt?!

"Yeah,I know. I don't look like it,right?"Hikari said as she looked at Takeru stunned face. But her hands weren't free,after finish unbuttoning his shirt,her hand went on to his belt,slowly unbuckling it.

"What are you doing?!"Takeru said,frightened,scared and startled.

"Helping you to feel better,I'm sure that you are getting pretty uncomfortable now since your pants is getting tighter..."Hikari said as her hand ran over his manhood seductively,making Takeru letting out a soft moan and blushed madly.

"I will be just fine if you let me go!"Takeru said and resume his struggles.

"You are so dishonest,you wanted this too,don't you?"She asked as she slipped her hand under his boxer,coming in contact directly with his manhood. As her cold fingers touched his hot manhood, Takeru let out a loud moan. Hikari smirk at his reactions and begin to play with it,making Takeru moan even more.

"See,I told you..."Hikari said confidently as she continue to smirk.

Takeru blushed furiously as he continues to moan. He could not control it,his mind told him that this has to stop but something else in his body was telling him to just relax and enjoy. Hikari could see that Takeru was struggling in his mind. Well,it was expected,it was his first time after all.

"Takeru,don't think about it too much. Just listen to your instincts..."She whispered by his ears. Meanwhile,she pulled his pants and boxer down. Not very low,but low enough to reveal his hard, manhood. Takeru flinched again upon feeling the cold surrounding against her manhood.

As her hands continued to massage Takeru's manhood,Hikari begin to licked Takeru's chest. She concentrated most on her attacks on his nipple,nibbling and licking it in the most torturous way.

Takeru clenched his fists,it was too much for him to bear.He felt very hot,there was something inside of him and he wants to get it out real bad.

His pre-cum juice dripped on Hikari's fingers,Hikari licked her fingerd that were stained with Takeru juice in front of him very seductively,making Takeru feel more excited and aroused than before.

"What's wrong,Takeru?"Hikari asked naughtily,sensing Takeru's need to cum, "Feeling painful?"

Takeru could not find any strength to answer,so,he just nodded his head weakly.

"Do you want to feel better?"She asked as she licks Takeru's neck and sucks it,leaving a mark.

Takeru nodded,he wants to get rid of this feeling so badly that he will do anything.

Hikari smirked, "I can help you,"She said, "But you have to listen to me from now on. Whatever I tell you to do,you can't say no to me,okay?"

Takeru nodded despite knowing the consequences of it.The heat was killing him,he can't stand it anymore.

Hikari smirked happily,she took out a unused condom from her pocket and slipped it over Takeru's manhood. She then slowly insert him into her burning vagina,they both moan in the process.

After getting used to Takeru's length,Hikari started to move up and down. The friction caused then to moan uncontrollably,ignoring and forgetting the fact that they are still in school and there might be people passing by anytime.

Finally,they climax with a loud moan together.They remained in their positions for awhile as they pant, their legs were too weak too move.Hikari recovered first,she got up and tidied her attire before helping Takeru,who was still out in a daze.

"It's time to go home,"Hikari said and helped Takeru up. Takeru was still blushing for what happened minutes ago,he was unable to look at Hikari at her face.

Hikari smirked and lean up to his ears, "Don't forget out promise..."She whispered in a sweet but dangerous tone before leaving the room. Takeru went out minutes after her. On his way home,he recalls what had happened and still can't believe that he had his first time with his teacher.

"_**Don't forget our promise..."**_ Her words echoed in his head throughtout the whole night.

_End...

* * *

_

Please read and review for this story.But please don't comment about me grammar,I know it is bad... Anyway,please tell me what you think of it!Thanks and Please!!!


End file.
